Happy Birthday Kakashi
by UzumaNaru
Summary: something short and sweet for Kakashi's birthday. KakaIru, SasuNaru. shounen-ai. wrote this a while ago only uploading it now...


Happy Birthday Kakashi!!

Kakashi came home after a long mission and all he wanted to do was take a hot bath and then go to bed. He knew today was his birthday but he just couldn't seem to summon up the energy to care. Fate, however, obviously thought making his life difficult was fun. Just as Kakashi unlocked his front door, a bouncing, blond boy called out his name.  
"Kaki-sensei!!" Naruto called while waving his hands fast enough that Kakashi thought that if he wasn't a ninja, he wouldn't have seen it them.  
"Kaki-sensei!" Naruto called again still running toward Kakashi.  
Kakashi heaved a sigh, then turned around to the energetic little ball that was his student, "What do you want, Naruto?" Kakashi asked tiredly.  
Either Naruto didn't see how tired Kakashi was or he chose to ignore it; Kakashi was betting it was the latter.  
"Oi, Kaki-sensei! Come with me! Me and the others have a surprise for you!" Naruto had finally reached Kakashi and was now bouncing up and down in excitement. Kakashi heaved another sigh.  
"Naruto I don't think that's a very good idea right now. I'm really tired and all I want to do is go to bed and--"  
"But Iruka-sensei will be there! He's the one who set this up!" Naruto clapped his hands over his mouth and his eye's went wide. He looked remarkably like a student who just said something he shouldn't have.  
Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow, "Iruka set this up huh?" 'If my Iruka set this up then I guess it would be worth going to'  
"O.k. fine, I'll go," Kakashi said with yet ANOTHER sigh. Naruto secretly smiled to himself. He knew saying Iruka's name would get the great Copy-Nin's attention, so he said it then acted like it was a mistake. Iruka really WOULD be there, and Iruka told him to do everything possible to make sure Kakashi came to the party.

Kakashi and Naruto had arrived at Iruka's house 10 minutes before...well whatever was supposed to happen. Naruto has rushed Kakashi to get ready to the point where Kakashi used up some MORE of his chakra just to go fast enough.  
"O.k. Kaki-sensei stay out here for..." he thought for a moment, "two minutes, and then you can come inside." with that, Naruto ran off to....somewhere. Kakashi dutifully waited for TWO minutes and then went inside. The lights were off and Kakashi got suspicious. He heard a bang and took out a hidden kunai.  
"Hello?" Kakashi called. He reached over to flick on the lights. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then 8 people jumped up and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Well only 7 actually jumped and yelled. One raven haired boy just stood up from his crouched position and gave an uncharacteristic "hn". Kakashi stood frozen and stared at all the people who ACTUALLY set up a birthday party for him. There was Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, the Hokage herself (as she wouldn't pass up a chance to drink), and Shizune (to make sure Tsunade-sama didn't drink TOO much).  
"Um...Wow...." Kakashi stuttered. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he wasn't actually expecting a birthday party, just something small with him and Iruka. But looking over the 8 people, he realized the party was still small.  
"Happy, Birthday Kakashi," Iruka said softly and blushed.  
Kakashi finally came to his sense's and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while his visible eye curved up into a happy arch. "My, my I wasn't expected THIS kind of celebration just for little old me." Iruka laughed at that and walked up to Kakashi.  
"You should know by now, Kakashi, that I don't shirk on celebrations," Iruka said softly and kissed Kakashi gently on the cheek. Kakashi smiled. The rest of the party was uneventful. He got presents of course. A new pair of kunai from Asuma and Kurenai, a bottle of the finest rice sake from Tsunade, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had managed to get him the newest book from the Icha Icha collection. Iruka told Kakashi that he would give him his present later as it was something not appropriate for some of the people there. Kakashi gave him a knowing smirk and Iruka blushed.  
The party ended a few hours later, and Iruka saw everyone out. Asuma and Kurenai were making eyes at each other and Sasuke and Naruto were staring at each other. Sakura looked confused at the attention Sasuke was giving Naruto. Tsunade stumbled out drunkenly with Shizune trailing behind making sure the almighty Hokage didn't fall and break her neck. When everybody was out, Iruka shut the door and turned toward Kakashi, but Kakashi was quicker. Before Iruka turned around fully, Kakashi was behind him pressing him against the wall.  
"Thank you for the party, Iruka," Kakashi whispered in his ear and then nuzzled his neck. "But now you have to give me your birthday present." With that Kakashi turned Iruka around and kissed him deeply.  
When Kakashi pulled away for air Iruka whispered against his lips, "If you want your present, then we have to go into the bedroom."  
Kakashi chuckled and lifted and carried Iruka to the bedroom. Before closing the door, Iruka whispered once again, "Happy Birthday, Love."


End file.
